OS13/Transcript
This is the written version of #OnlineStar's 13th episode. Kira VS Kira Several, almost countless, lights blink in a dark, cold song when Hirota Arata opens the door slowly. The air is cold enough for his breath to turn white. He closes the door and looks around. "Doubt that this is very healthy." He mumbles while walking through the endless room of computers, a server room. "But it's not like he's gonna' listen to me." He pauses when one of the larger computers next to him starts to sound louder. He looks at it for a moment before continuing his path, obviously not very happy about the cold. "I have heard you very well, Arata." The person, now better visible, replies. He is sitting in a comfortable chair in front of his computer with a ridiculous amount of screens. "And let my health be my problem." Arata sighs. "Sure. Sure." "Your sister has definitely inherited the manners." "Sorry, I'm a programmer. I'm too busy hunting bugs." Both start to chuckle a bit over the joke. "I have been doing research, and I am curious about this." The mysterious stranger speaks up. He points to one of the several screens, displaying the recent interview of the Kira interview. "Please tell me that you have enough brain cells to deduce the wrongness of this video." "Yeah, there are no records in the recording of the programme, Mai-chan has." Arata nods casually. "Akane told me about the interview, I looked into it earlier. I looked into the original broadcaster's messages; they were emailed - yes, emailed - and only given a .mp4-file." "Nor was it produced with any known software of VirtReality. The quality is horrible. VirtNet should be able to do better." He pauses. "Look into that, Arata. I want more information asap." Arata nods, and excurses himself. Very soon, he enters his office in the VirtNet headquarters after greeting a security guard nearby. He falls onto his chair and turns on his computer - it boots within seconds. He opens the cmd and is about to write something when the someone knocks at the door. "Yes?" Arata asks up, closing the cmd. A wallpaper - the promotion poster of the movie Fallen - appears and he looks up when Ahane Akane enters the office. He leans back into his chair, about to spin on it. "How can I help you?" "By attending the meeting you should be in in-" She looks onto her phone. "five minutes." "...meeting?" Arata has little knowledge of which meetings he should be in. He can always watch the recording afterwards. "The one about the newest phone model." "Ah, that one. Helps me a lot, Akane-chan." Arata replies sarcastically. "I'm busy." "The meeting." Akane sighs. "This is happening every time you have to be in marketing meetings, isn't it?" "I am a programmer, not a media guy." Arata shrugged. "I'm sure I could write an algorithm doing the work of those guys in the time, they spend repeating the same stuff in meetings." "It's also about finances, not only marketing." "It's not like we're going to lose any money." Arata shoots back. "'sides, I'm doing stuff for the stockholders." "VirtNet doesn't have any stocks." "Point for you.." "Plus, the company policy is to put development and advancement over everything." "Exactly! That's what I'm doing!" "No, you aren't." She types something on her phone. "I sent you the room data again." "And what if I sent a bot?" Arata jokely threatens. Akane shrugs while leaving the room. "It'll be reported to the president?" "Tell him yourself!" Arata laughs. Akane closes the slide door behind her and sighs. She blushes, before looking onto her own calendar. "Almost no one knows who that is, Arata." She smiles a bit. "You're special enough to know that." Arata behind closed doors reopens the cmd and opens a folder in it. The name isn't seen as he cleans the cmd quickly. He pounders for a moment before shrugging and starting a file called "meeting_bot.exe". He opens it and a programme starts running in the background. He grins a bit before returning to another window that is full of code. He starts writing. Now that the window is moved, the wallpaper of the second screen can be seen - it's a photo of a group of VirtNet employees, including Akane and Arata next to each other laughing. In Radiant Garden High School, Rara and Mai are sitting in the garden. Mai is working on her laptop while Rara is active on her phone. Mai-chan?" Rara smiles. She obviously wants something of her cousin. "Can you do me a favour?" "After I did the stuff for the students council, yes." "No, now." "But I need to do it…" "Not important." Rara says. "I need you to do something." "Huh? What?" "You know, the 1-B and the 2-C kind of started a battle for the highest number of votes in the class contest." "I heard of that." Mai nods. "I don't participle though. I've got enough other stuff to do with the orchestra and the students council. I'm in the organization group. If there is anything, I can help you with, I can try, but-" "I know. That's great and so on, but could Kira maybe perform on our show?" Rara quickly asks. "No!" Mai exclaims. "Why?" Rara is unhappy. "That would be so great! We'd beat them for sure!" "First of all. Why should I help your class winning against mine?" Mai asks. "I can't. That'd be unfair." She adds. "And, how would you explain that Kira performs on your show?" "Dunno. Is that important?" Rara asks, obviously not caring about it. "Yes! No one can know that I'm Kira!" Mai says. She doesn't understand why Rara doesn't understand her. Rara stays silent, glaring at her cousin. "You know… I just could tell Lilylight your identity and everything. She'd surely post it. And I can do that too." "No! Please not!" Mai panics. "Then, perform for us." Mai sighs. "…Alright, okay, okay. But don't post that!" "Thank you~" Rara says happily and grins sadistically. The opening plays. Category:User:Millyna Category:OnlineStar Category:Transcripts Category:OnlineStar Transcripts